For Number 1 Volume 4
by Rikuo Nurarihyon
Summary: Update! Lebih banyak masalah, kehidupan Konohamaru selalu saja dipenuhi masalah yang dibawa oleh seorang gadis tertentu. Cerita mereka dimulai lagi. Terima kasih pada Hiylal Akmichi yang sudah mengingatkan diriku.
1. Chapter 1

Folume 3 tiba-tiba stuck karena panjangnya minta ampun, pending dulu. Jadi beginilah keputusan akhir yang saya ambil, publish folume 4 dulu.

Seperti yang dulu-dulu, disclaimernya Massashi Kishimoto

* * *

Prolog

"Selamat pagi semuanya, namaku adalah Sarutobi Koohamaru d-dan seperti yang sudah kalian ta. . . ."

"Kami belum tahu!"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan perkenala. . . ."

"Aku tidak suka yang namanya basa-basi! kenapa kakak tidak langsung saja utarakan visi-misi atau apa lah."

Hal seperti itu terus-menerus terjadi, satu-persatu murid tahun pertama yang kuhadapai secara bergiliran mulai mengeluarkan semua isi pikiran mereka dengan seenaknya. Meski mengeluarkan pendapat itu memang penting, dan bahkan kebebasaanya sampai dilindungi undang-undang. Tapi kalau ada banyak orang dengan pikiran berbeda meluapkan pendapatnya dalam tempat dan waktu yang sama, hasilnya cuma akan membuat seseorang jadi kena sakit kepala kelas berat.

Kalau ada teman-temanku yang melihat, mungkin saja mereka akan mulai mengasihani dan memberiku recehan. Semenyedihkan itulah keadaanku saat ini.

Sebagai seorang kakak kelas, sekarang ini aku sedang dipojokan oleh anak-anak yang baru saja lulus SMP.

Sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, secara resmi aku sudah menjadi murid tahun ke dua. Dan, untuk sekedar informasi saja dan juga bukannya aku mau sombong sekarang peringkatku juga naik satu level. Sekarang aku rengking empat. Lalu tolong jangan tanya siapa yang peringkat satu, mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku jadi tambah pusing.

Lalu, ngomong-ngomong soal pusing. Yang membuatku jadi bahan serangan anak-anak tahun pertama juga adalah Hanabi.

Kak Sora dan semua teman-temannya sudah lulus itu berarti Kak Inori dan yang lainnya juga sudah naik ke level paling tinggi yaitu murid tahun ke tiga.

Karena murid tahun ke tiga diharuskan untuk fokus pada ujian nasional, semua siswanya diwajibkan keluar dari klub maupun kepengurusan dewan perwakilan siswa. Sehingga, sekarang ini ada banyak posisi kosong yang ditinggalkan. Termasuk kursi ketua dewan.

Aku tidak tahu ada alien dari planet mana yang mencuci otak Hanabi, tapi yang jelas setelah pulang dari pesta perayaan kelulusan Kak Sora tiba-tiba dia jadi punya ide cemerlang yang kilauannya mengalahkan piring yang baru dicuci.

Dia bilang.

"Konohamaru! kau harus mencalonkan diri jadi ketua dewan!"

Begitulah katanya.

Gila!

Aku sudah tahu sejak lama kalau pikiran gadis itu tidak normal, tapi idenya yang kali ini benar-benar berada di luar logika, tidak! malahan sudah di luar imajinasiku yang terliar.

"Ko-Konohamaru! kenapa kau malah bengong? sekarang mereka malah jadi ribut sendiri."

Grrrrr...

"Hah. . . apa?"

"Sudah! aku saja yang bicara!"

Hanabi menendang kakiku tanpa peringatan lalu dengan kesal dia menyingkirkanku dengan tenaga brutalnya.

"Kalian semua! diam dan dengarkan aku!"

Dalam sekejap, seluruh kelas yang tadinya gaduh seakan ada pasar tumpah di terminal sibuk yang macet langsung berubah bagai ladang rumput yang tenang. Anak-anak kelas satu di depan kami berubah jadi rumput yang bergoyang untuk sesaat.

"Sok sekali! padahal masih SD juga."

Ya benar-benar hanya sesaat!

"Tapi bukankan dia imut?"

Aku sih setuju dengan pendapatmu yang itu, wahai orang-orang awam.

"Imut sih imut, tapi apa tidak aneh kalau ada anak SD di sini?"

Aku tidak akan menyalahkan kalian, kalau aku ada di posisimu sekarang wahai orang awam aku juga pasti akan berpikir hal yang sama.

Selama pembicaraan-pembicaraan tentang Hanabi berlanjut, aku merasakan sesuatu.

Sesuatu itu adalah, suhu ruangan terasa jadi semakin panas.

Di sampingku, telapak tangan Hanabi sudah mengepal dengan keras dan buruknya lagi benda itu bisa meluncur ke siapa saja.

Anak-anak, kalian semua baru saja menginjak ranjau nuklir ukuran mini. Apa tidak ada yang sadar!

"Nona Hanabi. . . . tolong hitung bilangan prima untuk menenangkan diri."

Selain aku dan Hanabi, bersama kami juga ada orang lain yang menemaniku untuk berjaga-jaga kalau masalah ini terjadi. Hirasawa, atau biasa kusebut si rengking tiga. Aku mengira kalau aku membawanya dia bisa menenangkan Hanabi yang akan meledak, tapi perkiraanku ternyata salah.

Meski dia masih tersenyum seperti biasa, tapi aku bisa melihat dengan samar kalau ada keringat dingin jatuh dari dahinya.

Ternyata dia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau si Hanabi sudah panas.

"Aku sudah menghitung bilangan prima, domba dan bahkan memanggil nama kakakku tiga kali tapi teap saja rasanya aku ingin meledak."

Memanggil nama kakakmu tiga kali? memangnya ini film horor?

Ini bukan waktunya memikirkan hal bodoh semacam itu!

Kalau terus begini sudah tinggal tunggu orang yang menekan tombol dan dia akan benar-benar meledak.

"Hanabi chan sekarang kau kelas berapa?"

Dari baris ke tiga di kolom ke dua, seorang gadis dengan wajah polos dan lugu menanyakan hal itu pada Hanabi. Aku tidak bisa menangkap setitikpun maksud buruk dalam pertanyaannya, jadi pasti dia memang hanya penasaran.

Sayangnya, dia mungkin akan menyesal saat mendengar apa jawaban yang akan keluar dai mulut Hanabi.

Ya, gadis itu baru saja menekan tombol "tembak" di atas sebuah kendali peluncur roket berlabelkan "Hanabi".

Mati kalian semua!

"Bocah! aku kelas dua SMU!"

Hanabi meluncur sambil membawa kepalan tangan pembunuh bersamanya sedangkan murid-murid kelas satu tadi hanya bisa mematung mendengar jawaban Hanabi tadi.

Apa boleh buat!

Kalau kubiarkan Hanabi menghajar anak-anak ini, bisa jadi reputasiku yang sudah buruk gara-gara rumor tidak jelas bisa semakin buruk.

Bukannya aku ini sangat ingin menang dan jadi ketua dewan, aku hanya tidak mau membuat usaha semua teman-temanku jadi sia-sia. Dan kalau mengingat yang menyuruhku adalah Hanabi, mungkin saja ada hukuman yang menanti saat aku gagal.

Dengan cepat kutangkap Hanabi. Hanya saja karena aku memang sudah kalah start yang bisa kudapatkan hanyalah pinggangnya.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kalau kulepaskan dia akan meluncur dan meledak lalu melukai banyak orang jadi mau tidak mau aku harus menariknya lagi sehingga pada akhirnya aku terlihat seperti memeluknya dari belakang.

Kedua tanganku, melingkari perutnya yang datar dengan erat.

Sekarang aku yang akan mati!

"K-Konohamaru, kenapa kau melakukannya di tempat seperti in. . . . . maksudku! dasar orang mesum!"

Seperti biasanya! ujung-ujungnya aku yang sial.


	2. At the same time it's end and start

Ujian berakhir, liburan berakhir, satu-satunya yang dimulai hanyalah semester baru. Tapi sebelum kegiatan belajar mengajar efektif dilaksanakan ada sebuah event sakral yang harus terlebih dahulu oleh para murid tahun ketiga lakukan yaitu, upacara pelepasan.

Karena ritual itulah, sekarang sekolah jadi sangat ramai dipenuhi oleh bukan hanya murid tapi juga orang tuanya. Bahkan aula sekolah yang luasnya minta ampun saat ini jadi terasa sesak dan tentunya panas.

Duduk di samping kiriku adalah seorang pria berumur empat puluh tahunan bertampang sangar tapi baik hati, lalu di samping kirinya lagi, berbaris sampai ke ujung adalah Hanabi, Renji dan Tsukiko.

Dan orang yang duduk di sebelah kananku adalah seorang wanita yang jadi istri dari si pria yang kusebutkan tadi. Wajahnya masih kelihatan muda walau aku yakin umurnya sudah minimal lima belas tahun di atasku. Matanya biasanya akan bersinar saat melihat orang lain terutama kedua anak perempuannya tapi begitu dia melihatku maka gerhana akan terjadi dan pancaran matanya jadi lenyap.

Meski yang akan mendapat hasil dari tiga tahun masa belajarnya adalah kak Sakura dan teman-temannya, tapi sepertinya orang yang paling tegang adalah aku.

Tentu Ayah tidak akan membuatku setegang ini, bisa dibilang Ayah bukanlah masalah tapi kalau Ibu itu masalah lain.

Tahun ini saat kenaikan kelas. Prestasiku hanya naik satu level, yang dulunya peringkat lima sekarang jadi peringkat empat, selain itu gelarku juga sudah dilucuti. Sekarang aku bukan lagi murid tauladan.

Mau bagaimana lagi, seminggu setelah semester baru dimulai aku sudah bolos tuju hari penuh, sebelum ujian kenaikan kelas aku gontok-gontokan dengan kepala sekolah, saat ulang tahun sekolah yang ke lima belas aku tanpa izin membuat event besar-besaran, selain itu rumor kalau aku ini pedo dan menyuruh Hanabi melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak juga menyebar entah sejak kapan.

Dengan semua hal itu, sudah sangat jelas kalau aku jadi murid tauladan lagi sekolah ini bakalan dicap tidak benar.

Meski imageku sudah hancur lebur tapi tolonglah percaya satu hal yang akan kukatakan! aku bukan pedo! aku sama sekali bukan lolicon!

Paham!

Setelah kejadian itu, sikap Ibuku yang sempat membaik jadi kembali seperti dulu, dingin bagai es dan keras layaknya batu.

"Hahhh. . . . ."

Di saat semua orang di sekitarku sedang berbicara dengan orang di sampingnya kenapa cuma aku yang malahan hanya bisa menghela nafas? apa memang nasibku sudah ditulis untuk jadi semenyedihkan ini?

Bahkan Hanabi sedang berbicara dengan riang bersama Ayahku, Ayahku kenapa kau merebut Hanabi dariku?

Setelah kak Sakura memberi kata-kata singkat sebagai lulusan terbaik tahun ini, tidak ada lagi hal yang cukup menarik untuk kusebutkan. Dua jam kemudian acara selesai dan orang tua murid diperbolehkan untuk pulang.

Tapi.

Kau tahu kan, yang namanya siswa itu agak aneh. Saat disuruh berangkat mereka sering melakukanya dengan terpaksa tapi saat mereka disuruh pulang malahan jarang ada yang mau pulang. Itulah yang terjadi, setelah acara bubar kebanyakan murid masih berada di sekolah melakukan banyak hal tidak berguna.

Tidak terkecuali kelompok kecil kami.

Aku dan kedua kakakku, temanku yang jumlahnya sedikit dan my master Hanabi sedang berada di sebuah kelas sepi dan duduk memutar seakan sedang ada rapat yang menentukan hidup mati jutaan umat manusia.

Tentu jangan biarkan dirimu berharap kalau kami sedang membicarakan hal penting, yang kami sedang rapatkan adalah hal yang sama sekali tidak terlalu penting dan tidak pantas untuk jadi prioritas dalam pikiran siapapun.

"Berhubung kita akan merayakan kelulusan kakaknya bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya di rumah Konohamaru?"

"Aku setuju!"

Inilah yang sedang kami bicarakan.

Hanabi dan Tsukiko berteriak bersamaan. Untuk Renji, alasannya untuk setuju sudah jelas adalah karena kakakku, dan meski alasan yang membuat dua orang gadis kecil itu langsung setuju begitu saja masih menjadi misteri, aku akan tetap menyuarakan pendapatku.

"Aku tidak setuju!"

Alasan apapun yang mereka punya, itu semua jadi tidak penting saat yang jadi pertaruhan adalah nasibku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan ada banyak orang berada dalam rumahku untuk suatu hal yang jelas-jelas nantinya akan memproduksi keributan. Saat mereka ada di sana pasti Ibu akan ramah-ramah saja, tapi kalau semuanya sudah pulang entah berapa level kebenciannya padaku yang akan naik. Yang jelas, ide itu buruk. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Kalau begitu di mana?"

Kak Hinata menanyaiku dengan suara yang mengindikasikan kalau dia terganggu dengan penolakanku, sepertinya dia juga pro dengan dua orang tadi.

"Sebentar, biar kupikirkan dulu."

Rumah Renji terlalu jauh, saat kami sampai di sana mungkin tenaga atau uang kami malah sudah habis duluan.

Rumah Tsukiko? kemungkinan kalau semua orang akan diterima sangat tinggi tapi yang jelas itu tidak akan terjadi padaku. Kalau kami ke rumahnya sudah bisa dipastikan kalau kepala sekolah akan menendangku keluar dari rumahnya.

Kalau begitu yang tersisa cuma satu, tinggal hanya ada satu pilihan yang mungkin bisa diambil.

"Bagaimana kalau di rumah Hanabi, dia kan tinggal sendirian jadi kita tidak perlu khawatir mengganggu siapapun."

"Boleh juga, aku juga agak penasaran dengan tempat tinggalnya."

Kak Hinata itu mudah dipengaruhi dan gampang berpindah jalur jadi dia langsung setuju saja denganku, untuk Renji aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya asalkan kedua kakakku ikut dia juga pasti ikut. Yang tersisa tinggal Tsukiko.

"Kalau kak Konohamaru bilang begitu, aku ikut saja."

Kurasa semua berjalan lancar.

"Semuanya sudah setuju kan? kalau begitu ayo kita ber. . . . "

"Stopp!. . . . aku belum bilang setuju kan? jangan putuskan seenaknya!"

Hanabi mengangkat tangan dan berdiri tegak di tempatnya.

"Kenapa? apa kau takut rahasiamu terbongkar?"

Tanpa kuduga sama sekali, kak Sakura malah menyerang duluan. Tentu dia masih setia dengan bukunya, tapi meski tatapan matanya tidak berubah sedikitpun sebuah tekanan bisa kurasakan mengalir di udara membuat Hanabi mundur selangkah dan memasang pose bertahan.

"Aku tidak menyimpan rahasia apapun!"

"Jangan-jangan. . . . "

Sekali lagi sesuatu yang tidak biasa keluar dari mulut orang yang tidak biasa, kali ini Renji melakukan serangan tambahan.

"Kalian lupa membersihkan hasil perbuatan kalian sehingga kami tidak boleh datang."

Orang gila itu hanya punya logika gila sehingga hasil pikiran gilanya itu cuma sebuah kesimpulan gila. Selain itu, orang gila itu juga tidak memperhatikan lingkungan sekitarnya saat dia mendeklarasikan kesimpulan gilanya tadi. Setelah ini bisa dipastikan kalau rumor baru akan segera menyebar.

"Kau sadar tidak, di sini ada anak kecil bagaimana kalau pikirannya jadi tercemar gara-gara omonganmu tadi? tolong jangan mengorbankan temanmu hanya untuk bersenang-senang."

Bila aku melihat ekspresi murid-murid di sekitarku rasanya aku jadi ingin mati saja.

Murid dari kelas lain yang tidak sengaja lewat dan mendengar pembicaraan kami langsung menatapku dengan pandangan jijik, benci, dan ada seorang gadis yang langsung lari begitu aku melihat ke arahnya.

Selain itu, gara-gara perkataan Renji orang-orang di sebelahku juga otaknya jadi hang. Hanabi menunduk dalam-dalam dengan tangan terkepal, kak Hinata jadi patung biologis di atas tempat duduknya,lalu Tsukiko yang umurnya baru tiga belas tahun bisa kurasakan kalau wajahnya sudah overheat.

Mungkin karena merasa sadar dengan perbuatanya, Renji memberiku tatapan minta maaf.

Tapi untuk kali ini, tiada maaf bagimu.

Brak..

Pasti bukan aku yang menggebrak meja! tidak perlu menebak-nebak siapa orangnya, memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Hanabi?

"Baiklah! kalau itu memang yang kalian inginkan lihatlah sendiri dan pastikan kalau pikiran kalian itu salah! hah. . .hah. . ."

Mukanya merah bahkan sampai ke telinga, kepalan tangannya bergetar, dan bahkan pada akhir kalimatnya dia tambah dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

Tolong kalau kau merasa malu mengatakannya, jangan meneriakan hal itu sehingga semua orang bisa tahu kalau kau itu sedang malu.

Aku sih sudah lama tahu kalau Hanabi punya darah panas yang gampang mendidih, tapi fakta kalau dia gampang diprovokasi adalah hal yang baru kuketahui sekarang. Dia dengan mudahnya memakan umpan yang dilemparkan Renji.

"Secara tidak langsung dia sudah setuju, jadi tidak ada masalah lagi."

Kalau dia sudah setuju berarti masalah sudah selesai, oh! dan satu lagi! tolong jangan perhatikan kata "kalian" yang ada di kalimatnya tadi. Seharusnya dia mengganti kata itu dengan "Renji" karena yang punya pikiran gila hanya dia.

Dengan begitu rapat kecil kami berakhir dan kami semua berjalan ke apartemen kecil Hanabi.

"Gimana ya, sebenarnya aku tidak enak bilangnya tapi kok rasanya di sini agak sempit ya?"

"Sekarang kau tahu kan kenapa aku menentang saranmu?"

"Maafkan aku."

Aku tentu sudah tahu kalau apartemen Hanabi itu kecil dan sempit, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau enam orang murid SMU dan tasnya sudah cukup untuk membuat ruang tamunya jadi sesempit ini.

Dari cerita Hanabi, mahasiswa yang tinggal di sebelahnya mendadak disuruh untuk pulang kampung lalu gara-gara sifat paranoidnya dia menitipkan hampir semua isi rumahnya pada Hanabi. Karena itulah sekarang ini ruang tamunya dipenuhi dengan buku-buku dan barang elektronik yang sama sekali bukan miliknya.

"Sebentar! kalau yang menitipkan barang-barangnya adalah tetanggamu kenapa ada kaos Konohamaru di sini?"

Mata Hanabi melebar setelah melihat apa yang sedang dipegang oleh kak Hinata. Seingatku aku memang pernah meninggalkan salah satu pakaianku di tempat ini, tapi kalau melihat dari kepribadian Hanabi aku tidak akan menyangka kalau dia bisa seteledor ini dan menaruh benda itu di ruang tamu. Gara-gara ini pasti sekarang ada yang berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangku.

"Jadi yang dikatakan Renji memang benar, aku sudah ketinggalan ratusan langkah."

"Tidak mungkin."

Tidak sesuai dugaanku, teriakan "tidak mungkin"ku dan Hanabi tidak ditujukan untuk kandidat nomor satu alias si Renji melainkan yang kami serang bersama adalah Tsukiko.

"Hah. . . . "

Yang bisa kulakukan memang hanya menghela nafas dan memijat keningku, mau bagaimana lagi aku sudah bisa merasakan kalau ada seorang gadis tiga belas tahun yang pikirannya tidak lagi murni. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? kalau kepala sekolah sampai tahu tentang hal ini bisa jadi aku diskors.

Drap . . . Drap . . .Drap. . .

Sekarang Hanabi melompat ke meja dan berlari merebut kaosku yang ada di tangan kak Hinata, setelah itu tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun dia melemparkanya ke luar jendela.

"Hahh .. . .ha. . . hah... . , lupakan hal tadi! sekarang kalian sudah tahu kan keadaannya? mengadakan pesta itu tidak mungkin jadi semuanya! Bubaaaaaar!"

Kalau kau cuma mau bilang hal itu tolong jangan sampai mengorbankan properti milik orang lain, memang benar kalau kaos itu murahan. Tapi tetap saja, benda itu dibeli pakai uang.

Plup.

"Apa boleh buat! pesta ditunda sampai tempat yang sesuai ditentukan."

Kak Sakura berdiri setelah menutup buku yang ada di tangannya dan, dengan begitu semua orang mulai pergi dengan teratur meninggalkan ruang tamu Hanabi.

Renji sudah pulang duluan dengan berlari, karena rumahnya adalah yang terjauh dia harus memastikan kalau dia tidak ketinggalan bis. Kalau hal itu sampai terjadi, mungkin nanti malam akan ada orang yang menginap di rumahku.

Sambil mendoakan yang terbaik untuk temanku itu, mataku melirik ke arah dua gadis kecil yang sedang mengobrol dengan kedua kakakku.

Sesuai arahan kak Sakura, bukankah harusnya semua orang pulang ke rumah masing-masing? tapi kenapa Hanabi dan Tsukiko malah ikut ke rumahku?

"Hay Konohamaru kenapa kau memandang Tsukiko dengan mata seperti itu?"

Hanabi menusuku dengan tatapanya, untungnya aku sudah agak terbiasa sehingga efeknya tidak terlalu besar lagi padaku. Dengan cepat aku bisa mendinginkan kepalaku.

"Mata seperti apa maksudmu? aku cuma penasaran kenapa Tsukiko ikut ke rumahku."

Gara-gara mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Hanabi, Tsukiko langsung menuju ke arahku dengan buru-buru.

"Maaf kalau kedatanganku mengganggumu, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf kepada orang tuamu, gara-gara aku gelarmu jadi lepas."

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya karena aku juga tidak memikirkannya."

Yang dia bicarakan adalah insiden saat Hanabi sedang keluar kota dalam rangka pertukaran pelajar. Saat itu aku mengetahui kalau Tsukiko adalah murid akselerasi yang mendapat tekanan berat dari ayahnya alias Kepala Sekolah.

Ayahnya begitu terobsesi untuk menjadikan Tsukiko yang terbaik sampai dia lupa kalau dia sudah mengorbankan kebebasan anaknya untuk menikmati masa sekolahnya. Dari kecil dia sudah tidak punya banyak teman dan yang dia lakukan hanyalah belajar. Tapi saat dia berhasil bertemu kembali dengan Hanabi dan berhasil mendapat banyak teman, dia ingin berhenti dan jadi murid reguler.

Ayahnya menolak keinginan Tsukiko, dia ingin menjadikannya maskot dari keluarganya.

Aku tidak perduli kalau ada yang bilang kalau aku ini suka ikut campur urusan orang lain, tapi yang jelas aku tidak setuju dengan orang itu. Aku pernah merasakan bagaimana sakitnya tidak dianggap, jadi aku tahu kalau Tsukiko lebih menderita dariku. Dia dikucilkan, diperlakukan berbeda, dan dibenci yang dia rasakan jauh lebih menyakitkan dariku.

Setelah dia mengangkatku jadi kakaknya, aku membantunya untuk bisa berhenti dari kelas akselerasi.

Meski pada akhirnya aku bisa membuktikan kalau Tsukiko itu sudah jadi yang terbaik dengan event ilegal yang kuadakan saat ulang tahun sekolah, tapi sepertinya dia masih melihatku sebagai murid bermasalah sehingga gelarku dia cabut.

Sikap Ibuku memang berubah jadi sedikit lebih baik saat aku jadi murid tauladan, tetapi secara umum perlakuannya padaku tidaklah berbeda jauh dari sebelumnya. Aku juga sama sekali tidak merasa kehilangan karena gelarku dicabut dan hal itu memang buah dari perbuatanku sendiri. Jadi harusnya dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

"Tetap saja! kau melakukan hal-hal itu untuk membantuku kan jadi aku merasa bertanggung jawab."

Tolong jangan buat nada bicaramu seperti itu, kata-katamu bisa memancing kesalahpahaman.

"Terserah kau saja, yang penting jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh tentangku di depan orang tuaku."

"Percayakan padaku."

"Ber-bertanggung jawab? sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi selama aku tidak ada!"

Hanabi segera memisahkan kami berdua lalu berjalan di antara aku dan Tsukiko.

Dalam waktu yang tidak terlalu lama, kami semua sudah sampai di depan pintu gerbang rumahku. Lalu saat aku membuka pintu. . . .

"Apa rasanya sudah mendingan Pa?"

"Coba geser sedikit."

"Di sini?"

"Ah. . . benar-benar tanganmu ini ajaib, sekarang pegal-pegal di pundaku sudah mulai menghilang."

"Papa tidak perlu memujiku begitu."

"Anak baik."

"He..he. .he.."

Papa?

Brak.

Kututup kembali pintu di depanku.

Aku tahu kalau pertanyaan yang akan kulontarkan ini sangat tidak sopan, tapi meskipun begitu aku benar-benar ingin tahu apa Ayahku punya istri simpanan?

"Ko-Konohamaru apa yang sudah kau lakukan? kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?"

"Mana kutahu? aku juga ingin tanya."

Di dalam ruang tamu ada seorang anak SD yang sedang memijat pundak Ayahku dengan muka serius. Adiknya Hirasawa, si Miu.

Sepertinya karena suaraku dan Hanabi terlalu keras dia jadi menyadari kalau ada tambahan orang yang berniat masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Oh, kak Konohamaru sudah pulang selamat datang."

Rasanya kok ada yang aneh ya.

Memang benar ada banyak orang yang menyuruh tamunya untuk menganggap rumah orang yang dikunjungi adalah rumahnya sendiri, tapi caranya menyambutku terasa sangat natural seakan tindakan itu memang sudah yang seharusnya.

Sekali lagi aku harus berpikir tidak sopan.

Ayaku, apa benar gadis kecil ini orang asing dan bukannya anakmu yang baru datang setelah bertahun-tahun hidup dengan istri simpananmu. Kenapa kau bahkan kelihatan lebih akrab dengan anak ini daripada denganku?

"Miu. . . . kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Kak Sakura menyingkirkanku dari jalannya lalu melepaskan sepatunya. Setelah itu dia menuju ruang tamu dengan tenangnya setelah meninggalkan pekerjaan untukku, merapikan sepatunya.

Aku memang ingin tahu kenapa dia ada di sini, tapi aku lebih penasaran dengan caranya bisa menemukan alamatku. Hirasawa bisa saja memberi tahunya, tapi meskipun begitu daerah ini masih asing baginya selain itu jejak keberadaan Hirasawa juga tidak bisa kurasakan. Apa dia datang sendiri?

"Sebenarnya aku datang untuk memenuhi janjiku pada kak Konohamaru."

Setelah kak Sakura, sekarang kak Hinata ikut-ikutan menginggalkan sepatunya untuk kurapikan. Dia berbalik dan langsung bersiap untuk naik ke lantai ruang tamu.

"Kalau boleh tahu, janji macam apa?

Hoy kakak-kakakku! tolong berhenti menganggap kalau aku ini pembantu.

"Aku datang untuk jadi pelayannya selama seminggu."

Brugh.

Kaki kak Hinata tersandung dan dia jatuh ke lantai. Dengan muka duluan.

Mengikuti kak Hinata, kak Sakura menutup bukunya lalu menghela nafas panjang. Dia meneruskan perjalanannya ke lantai dua lalu meninggalkan sebuah statement pembawa bencana.

"Hah. . korbanmu bertambah lagi."

"Sebelumnya aku sudah tahu kalau fetis kak Konohamaru itu agak unik tapi. . . aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau jarak serangmu sejauh ini."

"Tsukiko, tolong jangan kau taburkan garam di atas lukaku."

Tsukiko, kak Sakura dan bahkan kak Hinata semuanya bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata menyakitkan untukku. Tapi sisi baiknya adalah tidak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang mau melakukan tindakan seesktrim satu orang yang akan kusebutkan. Aku yakin seratus persen kalau dia tidak akan memberiku hanya sebuah kata-kata menyakitkan tapi dia juga akan memberiku sebuah pukulan menyakitkan. Ini sudah sangat sering terjadi sehingga aku sudah tahu apa yang akan Hanabi lakukan tanpa harus memeriksanya lagi.

"Mau dengan penjelasanku tidak?"

"Tidak perlu! Menyerang gadis tiga belas tahun bisa kumaafkan tapi kalau sepuluh tahun urusannya beda."

Lihat kan? Sekarang dia benar-benar sudah tuli dari semua perkataanku. Untuk sekedar catatan, aku tidak pernah menyerang siapapun.

"Mati saja kau!"

Malamnya, seperti sebuah keluarga besar kami semua makan bersama. Tapi, meski ada delapan orang termasuk aku ada di ruang tengah rumahku untuk suatu alasan aku benar-benar merasa sendiri.

Gara-gara kejadian tadi sore, posisi duduk yang biasa keluargaku atur jadi berubah derastis. Kedua orang tuaku ada di masing-masing ujung meja, itu biasa. Tapi selain aku semua orang makan di seberang meja termasuk Miu. Aku ditinggalkan sendirian di bagian lain dari meja makan kebanggan keluargaku.

"Kenapa aku merasa didiskriminasi ya?"

Bukannya jawaban, yang kudapatkan hanyalah tatapan tajam yang dingin dari segala arah.

"Kenapa sekarang aku merasa sangat dibenci ya? Memangnya aku sudah melakukan apa?"

. . . . . . . Lagi-lagi tidak ada yang mau menjawabku.

"Ma-maafkan aku! Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Dengan begitu acara makan malam kami diisi oleh cerita Miu tentang pertandingannya di kejuaraan nasional.

Timnya berhasil menang dan maju ke pertandingan tingkat nasional, tapi di babak perdelapan final mereka kena sial. Mereka yang masih belum terlalu banyak pengalaman harus mengahadapi juara bertahan dua tahun berturu-turut, tim Tokyo. Meski mereka sudah bisa dibilang hebat karena bisa memberi masalah besar pada sang juara tapi tetap saja pada akhirnya mereka kalah sembilan angka dari lawannya.

Tentunya aku ingat dengan perjanjian kami, tapi aku yang waktu itu berpikir kalau perjanjian itu hanya teraplikasikan ke pertandingan penyisihan jadi sebenarnya aku sudah menganggap janji kami sudah putus saat mereka sudah berhasil ke tingkat nasional.

Saat itu aku juga tidak serius ingin menjadikannya pelayanku, hal itu cuma kubuat untuk membuatnya termotifasi untuk menang. Jadi tolong jangan salahkan aku kalau tiba-tiba dia datang dan menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi pelayanku.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin pulang setelah menginap di tempat kakakku, tapi semuanya bilang kalau aku harus bertanggung jawab jadi aku memutuskan untuk datang ke sini?"

Grrrr...

Woi semua orang, jangan menatapku seakan aku ini yang memaksanya jadi pelayanku untuk bersenang-senang! Kalau kalian ingin menyalahkan seseorang salahkan teman-temannya itu! Jangan aku!

"Kakakku juga bilang kalau mempertanggungjawabkan perkataan adalah perbuatan pria jantan! Semuanya sudah tahu kan masalahnya jadi biarkan aku mengerjakan tugasku! Permisi."

Kakakmu memang benar dan kata-kata itu juga kedengaran keren, tapi! Tolong ingat satu hal Miu. Kau bukan laki-laki, tidak ada gunanya bertindak jantan.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Melakukan tugasku, sekarang buka mulutmu!"

"Hay. . Hay apa kau serius?"

"Aku serius!"

Ya! matanya bilang kalau dia seratus persen serius.

"Aaaa. . ."

Makan malam hari itu jadi makan malam paling menegangkan yang pernah kualami selama hidupku, dengan tatapan mata yang setajam silet menemani setiap gerakanku tidak heran aku jadi sangat lelah meski yang kulakukan hanya makan malam.

Hah. . . . sialnya.

"Kak Konohamaru, aku akan menginap di sini selama seminggu jadi tolong jaga aku ya."

Senyumnya yang cemerlang itu membuatku silau. Tapi mulai dari sekarang aku akan mengingat sebuah pelajaran, kadang hal yang kelihatannya indahpun bisa membawa kesialan.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!"

Hanabi, akan lebih baik kalau kau membiarkannya saja.

"Aku juga ikut menginap!"

Bukan hanya Hanabi, sekarang Tsukiko juga berteriak ke depan mukaku dan mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Hanabi dalam timing yang peris sama.

Benar-benar sial.

"Aku akan tidur di lantai, kalau kau kedinginan masih ada selimut di lemari."

"Ini kan kamarku, aku tidak enak kalau membuat tuan rumah tidur di lantai kenapa kita tidur bersama saja."

"Apa kau gil. . . ahem! Kasur itu hanya muat untuk satu orang jadi saranmu tidak bisa kuturuti."

"Tapi!. . "

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku tidak akan sakit karena hal seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu. . ."

Atmosfir tidak enak saat makan malam bisa cepat hilang. Karena pada dasarnya Miu dan Hanabi serta kedua kakakku sudah kenal satu sama lain dan Tsukiko gampang untuk didekati, mereka semua bisa ngobrol seperti biasa saat aku menjauh dari kerumunan.

Di rumahku ada sebuah aturan tidak tertulis yang bilang kalau semua orang harus sudah di kamarnya sebelum jam sepuluh. Mengesampingkan Ayahku yang akan bangun jam dua pagi untuk menonton pertandingan sepak bola, semua orang masuk ke kamar tepat saat jarum jam menunjuk angka sepuluh malam ini.

Masalah selalu saja tidak pernah berhenti mengikutiku. Dan bahkan saat aku ingin menghabiskan malam di kamarku yang kecil dan damai, masalah baru muncul lagi.

Meskipun kedua orang tuaku dan Miu sangat akrab bagaikan keluarga, tapi untuk suatu alasan mereka menolak kehadiran Miu di kamar mereka. Alasan yang mereka kemukakan adalah, nanti malam mereka akan sibuk dan tidak mau diganggu.

Jangan tanya padaku apa yang akan mereka lakukan! Aku saja tidak mau memikirkannya.

Bukan hanya itu, ketika aku pergi ke kamar kak Sakura untuk menitipkan Miu dia juga menolaku mentah-mentah. Kali ini, alasan yang dia lontarkan padaku adalah. . . ada masalah penting yang harus kubicarakan dengan Hanabi. Lalu dengan wajah tidak berperasaan dia menutup pintu kamarnya.

Lalu, harapanku yang ketiga dan terakhir. Kak Hinata, ketika aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya aku hanya mendapatkan.

"Dasar pedo!"

Jadi, mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan seorang anak sepuluh tahun tidur di ruang tamu hanya beralaskan sebuah sofa yang tidak nyaman. Aku membawa Miu ke kamarku.

Hah. . . .

"Kalau begitu. . . "

Masalah sudah selesai Miu, tolong jangan bicara apa-apa lagi dan tidur dalam damai.

"Aku punya ide bagus, ide ini bisa memecahkan masalah kita."

"Apa idemu?"

Kalau memang ada sebuah ide di mana bisa membuatku tidak tidur di lantai tanpa harus mendapat pukulan tambahan di mukaku, aku akan dengan senang hati menggunakanya.

"Kau bilang kalau kasur ini hanya untuk satu orang kan? Bagaimana kalau kau tidur saja di sini."

Kenapa kita balik ke masalah lama?

"Lalu kau mau tidur di mana?"

Dari tadi masalahnya ada di situ anak pintar.

"Ak-aku akan tidur di atas badanmu, dengan begitu kasur kecil ini pasti bisa menampung kita berdua."

Mataku berkedip beberapa kali.

Apa telingaku tidak salah dengar?

"Bicara apa kau bocah! apa kau sudah gila?"

Mendengar teriakanku, dia yang sedang duduk di kasurku langsung mundur beberapa senti dan memasang wajah korban tindakan kriminal yang dibuang di jalan.

"Maafkan aku, harusnya aku tahu kalau kau tidak akan menyukai ideku."

"Kalau kau sudah tahu kenapa tidak tutup mulut saja?"

Dia mengangguk beberapa kai lalu membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Hm! Aku paham, pasti kau ingin aku yang di bawah kan? Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini jadi aku harap kakak tidak terlalu kasar."

Kuambil sebuah buku lalu kugulung benda itu.

Plak. Plak. Plak.

"Katakan! Katakan padaku siapa yang sudah mencemari pikiranmu."

Plak.

"Siapa yang sudah membuat otakmu jadi karatan begini!"

Plak.

Mata yang tadi melihatku dengan tatapan malu-malu berubah jadi horor dan dipenuhi ketakutan.

Aku tidak perduli!

Yang paling kuperdulikan saat ini adalah menemukan siapa sebenarnya orang yang sudah merusak pikiran polos seorang gadis berusia sepuluh tahun di depanku ini.

"Kakakku bilang kalau kak Konohamaru akan senang kalau aku bicara dengan cara seperti ini."

Dasar orang cabul! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengajari adiknya sendiri untuk mengatakan hal-hal memalukan seperti itu. Aku sudah salah menilainya, ternyata si Hirasawa bukan orang baik. Dia hanya orang mesum dengan fantasi berlebihan. Akan kubunuh dia kau kalau kami bertemu lagi.

"Kak Konohamaru tolong berhenti memukuliku."

Tentunya aku tidak akan tega memukulnya dengan keras, tapi sepertinya hatinya lebih sakit dari fisiknya. Untuk suatu alasan matanya mulai berair.

"Maaf, ak janji tidak akan kasar lagi jadi jangan menangis."

"Um!"

Dia mengangguk lalu. . .

Brak.

Pintu kamarku hampir terbang, setelah itu dari baliknya muncul sepasukan orang-orang yang marah entah karena apa.

Dari wajah-wajahnya pasti, bisa dipastikan kalau mereka berpikir aku sudah menyerang seseorang. Dunia ini memang kejam. Kenapa mereka harus ditakdirkan untuk masuk ke kamarku di saat aku sedang dalam posisi yang sangat memancing kesalahpahaman? Miu sedang duduk di kasurku dengan muka memelas dalam posisi yang seolah didorong olehku, matanya berair dan tanganku ada di pipinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian dengar pembicaraan kami dari bagian mana?"

Kalau mereka baru saja datang dan tidak sengaja melihatku dalam posisi provokatif ini mungkin saja aku masih bisa membela diri, tergantung dari jawaban mereka aku akan merencanakan serangan balik.

"Dari mana ya Hanabi?"

Kak Hinata wajahmu kok seram ya?

"Bentar dulu. . . aku juga agak lupa kalau kau Tsukiko, masih ingat tidak?"

Hanabi, kenapa senyuman ceriamu itu agak-agak mencurigakan.

"Kalau tidak salah aku mendengar sesuatu seperti, aku akan tidur di atas badanmu dengan begitu masalah selesai, yah kalau aku tidak salah."

Tamat. Tujuan mereka tidak kuketahui tapi aku yakin seratus persen kalau mereka semua menguping. Apa aku tidak punya privasi untuk dijaga?

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya."

Kak Hinata melirikku untuk sesaat lalu mengulurkan lengannya ke punggung Hanabi dan menariknya sampai tubuh mereka berdua menempel satu sama lain. Tidak hanya itu, Kak Hinata terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hanabi yang terus mundur untuk menghindari tatapan langsung. Dia menunduk dalam-dalam tapi raut wajahnya bilang kalau dia itu sebenarnya malu tapi mau.

"Maaf, aku janji tidak akan kasar lagi jangan menangis ya."

"Umm"

Aku dan Miu tidak melakukan hal seperti itu, jadi tolong berhenti memperagakan apa yang kalian imajinasikan.

"Ampuni aku."

Sudah jelas kalau mereka tidak lagi punya akal sehat.

"Kenapa mukamu jadi horor begitu kak Konohamaru? kami hanya mau main kartu."

Mukamu yang horor Tsukiko.

"Sampai pagi!"

Teriakan mereka bertiga mengiang di telingaku. Sampai pagi.

Malam itu, gara-gara kamarku ramai kak Sakura datang dan ikut membuat suasana jadi semakin ramai sehingga kami semuanya tidak hanya main kartu, kami main karuta, catur, dan tebakan yang sama sekali tidak lucu semalaman. Lalu, entah siapa yang memulai, semuanya sepakat untuk menjadikanku taruhan. Siapa yang menang akan mendapat pelayananku selama sehari.

Tadi malam, mereka semua berhasil membuatku babak belur. Kecuali Miu yang tidur jam sebelas dan Tsukiko yang menyusulnya di jam dua belas.

Pertandingan maraton kami benar-benar menguras tenaga. Apalagi kalau mengingat siapa yang jadi lawan tandingku, sepertinya tidak berlebihan kalau aku bilang "ajaib aku masih bisa berdiri pagi ini".

Kami semua benar-benar main sampai pagi dan pemenangnya adalaaaah,,, Kak Sakura.

Apapun permainannya dia selalu menang dan apapun pertandingannya dia tidak pernah kalah. Entah karena pengalamannya yang sudah jauh lebih banyak dari kami semua atau memang dia itu setengah bukan manusia, apapun alasannya yang jelas tidak ada satupun kesempatan untuk kami bisa mencuri kemenangan darinya. Bahkan Hanabi dan kak Hinatapun sudah menyerah dan hanya bisa membiarkan dirinya dibantai habis-habisan.

Dan saat pagi datang. Kakak pertamaku itu meninggalkan lawan-lawannya yang sudah tidak berdaya dengan senyuman cerah.

"Kakakmu itu. . apa dia itu manusia?"

Dia manusia, meski aku juga agak meragukannya Hanabi.

"Padahal kemarin kau sudah berjanji akan mengalah padaku."

Kak Hinata, tolong jangan buat janji-janji berbahaya di belakangku.

Brugh.

Setelah mengatakan kalimat terakhir itu mereka berdua jatuh ke lantai.

Ya ampun.

Kuangkat Kak Hinata dan Hanabi ke atas kasur lipat yang sebenarnya ingin kutiduri tadi malam. Lalu aku sendiri, si pemilik ruangan malah pergi meninggalkan mereka semua. Kalau kamarku penuh dengan cewek-cewek begini, tidak mungkin aku bisa tidur. Lagipula sekarang sudah pagi, mungkin keluar dan menyegarkan mata bukan ide buruk.

"Ahem! . . . tadi malam aku mendengar suara ramai dari kamarmu, apa ada yang mau kau jelaskan?"

Belum selangkah genap aku meninggalkan kamarku, sebuah suara berat mencegahku menggerakan kakiku lebih lanjut. Di depan kamarku ada seorang pria berumur empat puluh tahunan yang berdiri sambil memasang muka tidak bersahabat.

"Sakura bilang kalian bersenang-senang semalaman."

"Bersenang-senang? ha. . haha."

Dalam arti lain.

"Tapi Ayah, bisa tidak aku minta tolong sepertinya aku sedang dapat masalah."

"Dari dulu kau memang disukai masalah, apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Sebenarnya. . . . . "

"Konohamaru ambilkan minumanku."

"Baiklah. . ini."

"Aaa. . "

"Kak Sakura, apa-apaan posemu itu?"

"Aaa.."

Woi, woi apa kau serius kakakku? kau tidak sedang mengerjaiku kan? kau punya tangan sendiri kan.

"Hanabi. . "

Kukirim sinyal SOS pada Hanabi, tapi yangg kudapatkan hanyalah.

"Hmph!."

Lalu diapun pergi.

Sejak Hanabi dan kak Hinata bangun, mereka terus-terusan bersikap seperti itu padaku. Kalau aku mendekat mereka akan menjauh dan kalau aku mengajak bicara mereka hanya akan menjawab seperti Hanabi atau langsung pergi. Kalau begini, tidak ada yang bisa kumintai pertolongan.

"Aaa.."

"Aku paham! aku paham! buka mulutmu."

Dengan bantuan Ayahku, halaman belakang rumah kami diperbolahkan untuk digunakan sebagai tempat barbeque.

Dengan bahagia. Renji menyebrang dari ujung kota demi datang ke rumahku. Tapi dengan kedatangannyapun pesata kecil kami masih terasa sepi, karena itulah kami memutuskan untuk mengundang orang yang tinggal di sekitar rumahku. Sayangnya, mungkin gara-gara musim liburan banyak orang yang tidak ada di rumah dan hanya meninggalkan anak-anak kecil yang setiap hari libur.

"Aku menang! sekarang akulah yang berkuasa."

Di tengah anak-anak yang duduk di tanah dengan kelelahan, berdiri sambil memasang wajah penguasa jahat adalah Hanabi dengan senyum secerah mentari. Orang-orang itu baru saja selesai melakukan pertandingan lari estafet menggunakan timun sebagai tongkatnya.

"Aku tidak terima! pertandingan selanjutnya! mana pertandingan selanjutnya!"

"Oh jadi kau masih belum menyerah ya?"

"Tentu saja! kalian juga tidak mau kalah oleh orang sepertinya akan?"

"Oh!"

Mereka mulai lagi. Pertandingan antara Hanabi Vs bocah U delapan. Kalau dari raut bahagianya sepertinya dia sudah benar-benar lupa dengan umurnya sendiri.

Karena energi tiada batas yang dimiliki oleh Hanabi, sekumpulan bocah yang dia ajak bertanding terus-terusan menderita kekalahan. Lalu gara-gara itu mereka jadi terus-terusan protes dan meminta pertandingan selanjutnya.

"Apa kau sebaiknya tidak menghentikan mereka kak Sakura?"

"Kenapa? mereka kelihatan senang."

Bukan kelihatan senang tapi seratus persen senang. Tapi kesenangan mereka agak berbahaya, kalau mereka terus melemparkan ini dan itu ke sana ke mari cuma masalah waktu sesuatu akan pecah. Dan kalau itu sampai terjadi, hanya masalah yang akan menungguku di akhir pesta.

Saat aku sedang dag dig dug der memikirkan masa depanku, kak Sakura yang duduk di bawah payung besar yang kupegang tersenyum dengan mata yang kelihatannya tidak bahagia.

"Aku akan merindukan kalian."

Aku mendengarnya tapi pura-pura tidak mendengar.

Setelah ujian nasional selesai, kak Sakura mendapatkan tawaran untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di Inggris. Dia sempat ragu dan ingin menolaknya, tapi aku tahu apa yang sangat dia inginkan.

Dia sangat ingin pergi. Tapi dia merasa tidak bisa meninggalkan aku dan kak Hinata begitu saja sehingga dia jadi ragu.

Memang benar, di antara kedua kakakku yang lebih dekat denganku adalah kak Hinata. Tapi itu bukan karena aku dan kak Sakura punya masalah melainkan karena dia punya dua adik.

Dia membagi kasih sayangnya sama rata padaku dan kak Hinata. Lalu karena dia yang paling tua, dia merasa perlu menjaga kami sehingga saat aku dan kak Hinata bermain dia lebih memilih melihat daripada ikut masuk dalam permainan.

Aku merasa kehilangan, dan. Sesungghunya aku juga tidak rela kalau dia pergi. Tapi aku tidak boleh menghambatnya.

Aku tidak bisa membantunya dalam banyak hal, karena itulah setidaknya aku ingin meringankan bebannya dan membiarkan dia mengejar apa yang dia mau.

Bisa dibilang sekarang ini adalah saat-saat terakhir kami bisa bersama seperti ini.

"Kena kau!"

"Sial! aku terlalu meremehkan kemampuan kalian."

Beberapa meter dari tempatku, Hanabi sedang berbaring telungkup di atas rumput sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari salah satu anak yang menangkapnya di permainan apapun itu namanya.

Aku tidak tahu persis apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi sepertinya si anak laki-laki tadi menangkap Hanabi dari belakang dalam kecepatan tinggi sehingga membuat mereka berdua jatuh.

"Apa kau ingin kuberi pelajaran bocah!"

Bukan Hanabi atau siapapun, yang menggumamkan kata-kata itu adalah aku.

"Oga. . ."

Kak Sakura melihat ke arah yang sama dengan pandangan mataku lalu tersenyum dan bilang. .

"Mereka hanya sedang bermain! jangan pasang muka horor seperti itu."

Aku tahu itu. Aku sudah tahu kalau mereka cuma sedang bermain-main dan yang kulihat itu sekedar kecelakaan. Si anak laki-laki mungkin bahkan tidak sadar dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Dari mukanya bisa kulihat kalau dia memang hanya sedang berkonsentrasi untuk menangkap Hanabi. Dia melihat Hanabi hanya sebagai lawannya saja, tidak lebih. Dan bahkan Hanabi juga sama sekali tidak peduli di mana dia disentuh.

Semua sudah tahu kalau Hanabi itu badannya kecil kan? jadi aku tidak heran kalau bocah itu mampu melingkarkan lengannya dengan sempurna pada tubuh Hanabi. Bukan! bukan itu masalahnya. Yang jadi masalah adalah yang dia peluk bukan pinggang Hanabi melainkan dadanya sehingga telapak tangan anak itu memegang kau tahu kan?. . . . aku tidak perlu menyebutkannya kan?

"Konohamaru sudah kubilang kalau kau tidak perlu seserius it. . . . Konohamaru! Konohamaru! mau ke mana kau?"

Aku berlari dan mengangkat bocah itu dari badan Hanabi. Maaf kak Sakura, kali ini aku tidak bisa mendengarkanmu.

"Kau tahu bocah? di dunia ini ada beberapa hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan laki-laki."

"A?"

Dia tidak mengerti apa yang coba kukatakan.

"Yang jelas jangan ulangi lagi perbuatanmu."

Dia sepertinya masih tidak mengerti tapi pada akhirnya dia tetape mengangguk saja.

"Kau tidak perlu marah padanya, aku tidak apa-apa dan lagipula kami kan cuma main-main."

Aku memandang ke arah Hanabi, tepatnya ke dadanya. Hanya saja aku tidak mau bilang apa-apa. Kalau dia sampai tahu apa yang jadi objek perhatianku bisa-bisa akulah yang akan jadi korban yang sebenarnya.

"Konohamaru? ada apa."

"Itu. . . tidak ada apa-apa."

Pesta kecil kami berakhir setelah jam tiga sore. Sehabis membersihkan halaman dan semua peralatannya, seperti biasa aku mengantar Hanabi pulang. Persis dengan yang sudah pernah kami lakukan ratusan kali, dia berjalan di sebelah kananku.

"Hay Hanabi. . . . aku pikir kau perlu lebih menjaga diri."

Hanabi meliriku, tapi aku tidak punya keberanian untuk membalas tatapannya. Gaya bicaraku saat ini adalah sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang biasa kugunakan, jadi rasanya aku sedikit malu.

"Tidak semua orang itu baik dan punya maksud baik."

Bukannya aku bermaksud dramatis dan memberi kesan hiperbola, tapi memang begitulah kenyataanya. Karena aku sudah bicara sejauh ini, meskipun malu aku harus menuntaskannya.

Aku berhenti dan kali ini aku memberanikan diri untuk memandang langsung padanya.

"Kalau kau mendapat masalah, jangan panggil aku atau siapapun."

Dia ikut berhenti.

"Panggil saja aku."

Dia tersenyum padaku lalu bilang...

"Ya."

Eh?

Aku ini bukan keluargamu, polisi apalagi pacarmu! jadi jangan asal bilang ya. Setidaknya tanyakan dulu alasannya atau apa lah! kalau yang mengatakannya bukan aku bagaimana?

"Konohamaru?"

"Ah. . ? ayo jalan lagi."

"Um!"

Mataku terasa lengket. Badanku terasa kaku dan lelah. Tapi di samping itu semua, ada sensasi nyaman yang bisa kurasakan mulai dari leher sampai kepalaku. Dan saat aku membuka mataku sepenuhnya, wajah Hanabi berada beberapa senti di atas mukaku.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Aku masih belum menjawab karena memikirkan, kapan aku tidur?

"Kau belum tidur semalaman, selain itu kau juga pasti kelelahan karena menyiapkan pesta tadi."

Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi kalau aku memang ngantuk. Hanya saja, ketiduran di rumah orang adalah pengalaman pertamaku jadi aku tidak punya niat untuk mengatakan apapun.

"Saat aku kembali dari dapur untuk memberimu minum, kau sudah tergeletak di lantai."

Aku menengok jam yang berada di atas dinding. Jarum pendeknya menunjuk area di antara angka delapan dan sembilan. Itu berarti aku sudah telat makan malam.

"Hay Hanabi."

Aku sudah terlalu terlambat untuk pulang dengan buru-buru, aku pulang sekarangpun pasti aku juga akan dimarahi. Jadi alasan macam apa yang harus kukatakan pada Ibu sudah tidak kupikirkan lagi. Saat ini ada hal lain yang lebih mendesak dan membuatku penasaran.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau memakai T-shirku?"

Dia melirik ke kiri.

"Itu.. . ?"

Dia melirik ke kanan.

"Anu apa ya?"

Dia melirik ke atas.

"Ini. . ."

Dia memutar bola matanya.

"Ini. . aku . . oh iya! bajuku basah?"

Bajumu basah? lalu tumpukan pakaian di pojok ruangan itu punya siapa. Apa kau menyetrika pakaian orang lain yang kebetulan ukurannya sama persis denganmu.

Mencurigakan.

Dia melihatku dengan marah.

"Ja-jangan banyak tanya!"

Lalu diapun menjatuhkan kepalaku ke lantai.

"Sekarang bangun dan dengarkan aku baik-baik!"

Mulai lagi. Kalau sedang malu atau takut dia akan mengalihkan pembicaraan atau pura-pura marah. Ya, aku sudah cukup lama kenal dengannya untuk sekedar tahu bagaimana modus operandinya.

"Konohamaru! aku harus ikut pemilihan ketua dewan perwakilan siswa tahun ini!"

Ha?

"Ada apa ini? ada apa dengan otakmu!?"

Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela tempat kemarin dia melemparkan T-shirtku yang dia pakai sekarang.

"Kepergian kakakmu sama sekali tidak pernah kuperhitungkan."

Lalu apa?

"Dengan pergi ke luar negeri pasti levelnya akan naik lebih cepat dari sekarang dan kalau hal itu sampai terjadi mengalahkannya akan lebih sulit dan memakan waktu."

Memengnya kau tidak pernah memperitungkan dua tahun jarak belajar kalian. Dari awal memang tujuanmu itu sudah memakan waktu dan sulit. Terus, tolong jangan muter-muter di depanku. Omonganmu saja sudah cukup untuk membuatku pusing.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengaku?"

"Setahun sudah berlalu tapi kau masih begini-begini saja, mengalahkanmu sekarang sama dengan tidak menang."

Maaf karena ku terlahir bodoh.

Tapi yang membuat kau jadi sulit bukan aku melainkan dirimu sendiri. Harusnya kau sudah bisa lanjut setelah mengalahkanku di semester satu. Tapi kau malah ngeyel hanya mau lanjut saat sudah mengalahkan aku yang sudah seratus persen.

Apa kau tidak pernah menanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, kapan hal itu akan terjadi?

"Karena itulah aku ingin mempercepat pertumbuhanmu dengan menjadikanmu ketua dewan, pintarnya aku!"

Memangnya aku tanaman.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Eh?"

Dari dulu aku sudah sering dihadapkan dengan masalah yang disebabkan oleh perintah-perintahnya di mana kalau aku tidak menurut maka masalah yang lebih besar malah akan menimpaku.

Tapi dalam kasus ini lain.

Sebelumnya, yang terlibat cuma aku dan dia. Meskipun aku melakukan kesalahan paling ujung-ujungnya kau tahu kan? aku yang sial. Tidak ada orang lain yang kena imbas kalau aku melakukan kesalahan.

Hanya saja kasus ini seratus persen berbeda. Dengan jadi ketua dewan, itu berarti aku harus memutuskan hal-hal yang langsung berhubungan dengan murid lain. Tidak ada ruang untuk melakukan kesalahan karena kalau aku melakukannya, yang kena efeknya bukan aku tapi orang di sekitarku. Tanggung jawabnya terlalu besar.

Ini bukan masalah main-main.

Hanabi sempat kaget dengan jawabanku tapi dalam beberapa detik dia mampu pulih dan memasang muka sombongnya.

"Tidak mau kau bilang? ini bukan permintaan tapi perintah!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Apa kau bisa bilang tidak mau kalau sudah melihat ini?"

Kau tahu tidak Hanabi? meskipun aku ini panikan, bodoh dan tidak pintar bersosialisasi tapi aku ini lumayan keras kepala. Kalau aku sudah berjanji atau memutuskan sesuatu, tidak gampang membuatku pindah haluan.

"Kau tahu tidak Aaaaaaaa... benda apa itu?"

Persis saat aku ingin mengatakan isi hatiku, sebuah benda persegi panjang tipis jatuh ke atas meja di depanku.

"Ini adalah barang bukti tindakan kriminal yang kau lakukan padaku."

"Apanya yang tindakan kriminal? ini cuma kecelakaan kau sendiri tahu kan!"

"Tahu apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh!"

Benda yang jatuh itu adalah foto dengan gambar aku yang sedang berada di atas Hanabi setelah dia jatuh dari kursinya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengambil gambar pengundang kesalahpahaman itu, tapi ini berbahaya.

Benda berbahaya dipegang oleh orang berbahaya, tidak ada yang lebih berbahaya dari itu.

"Kau itu Masochist! kau semakin kuat saat dibuat menderita."

Jangan sembarangan kau! siapa yang masochist?

"Aku tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi kau adalah orang yang tidak mau mengecewakan orang lain, dengan jadi ketua dan membawa harapan banyak orang kau akan berusaha lebih keras."

Pujianmu sama sekali tidak membuatku bahagia.

"Dengan menemukan banyak masalah baru kau akan belajar lebih banyak, serta saat kau diberi tanggung jawab motifasimu akan naik."

"Egois sekali kau!"

"Kalau kau sukses jadi ketua bisa dipastikan kau akan sukses di bidang akademik! aku akan memberikanmu dukungan seratus persen!"

"Dasar gila!"

Nafas kami hampir habis. Setelah saling meneriaki lawan bicara satu sama lain, hanya ada kesunyian yang menyelimuti ruangan tempat kami berada.

"Maafkan aku. . . aku tahu kalau aku ini egois."

Nada ini. Nada pamungkas yang dia biasa dia gunakan untuk meminta sesuatu dariku. Pertanda buruk.

"Tolonglah Konohamaru."

Suaranya terasa memaksaku untuk mengingat kejadian di semester satu. Dia menyuruhku melakukan banyak hal-hal merepotkan, memintaku ini dan itu, dan sering memarahiku dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Tapi, pada akhirnya aku tahu kalau dia sedang mencoba menolongku. Karena dia, aku menjadi murid tauladan.

"Hana. . . "

"Tolonglah turuti saja perintahku sebab. . "

Apa yang akan dia katakan?

"Kalau kau tidak mau menurutiku, akan kusebar foto ini ke seluruh sekolah lalu bilang kalau kau suka anak kecil! wa haha!."

"Kenapa ujung-ujungnya kau mengancamku!?"

"Sekarang bagaimana? YA atau OK?"

Pilihan gilanya keluar lagi.

Ini juga bukan persoalan main-main. Kalau sampai foto-foto tersebar dan sampai ke kepala sekolah aku bisa dikeluarkan tanpa pikir panjang. Dan kalau Ibuku tahu aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena masalah semacam ini, aku bahkan mungkin bisa diusir dari rumah. Dengan sekali serang, Hanabi berhasil mengambil dua dari sembilan nyawaku.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Berpikir!

Berpikir!

Berpikir!

"Baiklah! aku akan ikut tapi kalau aku menang kau harus jadi mi-li-ku! dan kalau aku tidak berhasil aku yang akan jadi milikmu."

Mata Hanabi melebar.

"Dasar mesum! mati kau! kenapa ujung-ujungnya kau yang selalu untung?"

Tentu saja tidak. Taruhan yang kubuat seratus persen adil.

"Apa kau tidak berani?"

"Sialan! teruhanmu terlalu ekstrem!"

Dia kembali berteriak. Lalu menunduk setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Begini saja! aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu kalau kau menang begitu juga sebaliknya kalau kau kalah, bagaimana?"

Kami berdua berjabat tangan.

Daripada tidak apa-apa ini jauh lebih baik, setidaknya kalau aku menang aku akan dapat hadiah.

"Hanabi."

"Apa?"

"Bersiaplah untuk jadi pelayanku selama seminggu!"

"Mati kau!"

Brak.

Pandangankupun jadi gelap untuk yang kedua kalinya.


End file.
